endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
"''Humans are a young species," the Hai says, "full of energy, full of new ideas...When humans go on vacation, they travel to a world with perfect weather, sunny every day...Humans are so strange, that to speak with a human is like a small vacation."' -Anonymous Hai; First Contact: Hai Humans are one of the races in Endless Sky, and the one the player character belongs to. Set roughly a thousand years from today, their depiction in the game reflects a prosperous industrialized, militarized and mostly unified civilization which has enjoyed relatively uninterrupted development throughout a specific and somewhat enclosed quadrant of the Milky Way, advancing greatly in technology while still being limited and monitored by far more advanced races in the universe. History The full history of humanity for the endless sky universe can be found here Attributes Humans are bipedal mammals originating from the planet Earth, on the Sol system, their species is separated in two genders and they vary wildly in size, width, hair, eyes and skin color. At the start Endless Sky, there are about 100 billion humans. Originating from a rich and bountiful planet, humanity has found it's next natural step in exploring the galaxy around them, expanding not only it's scope and understanding of the universe, but also developing substantially their economy, industry and technology. A rather young spacefaring race, humanity has went through many changes both in terms of cultural evolution as well as their very ways of life, discovering not only means by which to travel to other star systems (means which are, to some extent, mysterious even to themselves) but also contacting other indigenous sentient races across the Milky Way. Life for humans ranges from the busy, chaotic streets of megacities inhabited by several million other humans, the cramped and uncomfortable buzzing of space stations, the solitary and dangerous venture of spacefaring or even, in some cases, the serene and laid back life in the more remote or less inhabited worlds which offer them solace outside the mechanized routine and grind of more populous centers as well as the dangers and problems that litter the galaxy. Politically, humanity has evolved in its characteristic way, that is, it finds equilibrium by establishing massive and hegemonic political coalitions which are then divided into smaller splinter coalitions. Such a case is that of the Syndicate, which while still being technically part of the Republic, it holds significant power and importance which allows it to operate with near autonomy. As a result, and because of the considerably unbalanced division of wealth in human space, public sentiment and political influence varies wildly across planets, with those on the outer systems being more neglected and having less influence over republics policies than systems in the wealthier, central systems enjoy. Humanity, though unified, holds very mixed feelings about the Republic, while not much so for the Navy, which is mostly held in high esteem all across human space for their strength, their honor, and more importantly, their relative independence from the republics most vicious political arms. Crime, terrorism and civil strife have strained the resources of the Navy, which not only has to tend to domestic disputes, but also fend off alien invaders and pirate attacks, which have become more commonplace as centuries have passed. Their ships, while advanced by todays standards, are far more rudimentary than their counterparts from more advanced alien races. Being made out of available parts and with economy, mass production and maximization of resources being the main driving force behind their design, they are not as sleek or streamlined as their counterparts, but even so humanity has been able to defend itself by it's own means. Technology Ships Outfits Human Factions * Republic * Syndicate * Free Worlds * Pirates * Alphas Interspecies Relations Give a brief overview of the species' attitude towards other species, then list the various factions and their attitude towards them: * Alphas: The Alphas are the nemeses of humanity, born as the byproduct of excessive genetic engineering, intended to produce the ultimate super-soldiers. After they grew strong enough to break away from their human rulers, they enslaved dozens of human worlds, only being defeated once the Pug came to give the Deep humans superior technologies. Even though the Alphas were mostly defeated, some escaped, and they and their offspring continue to wreak havoc in human space and beyond to this day. To prevent abominations like them from ever appearing again, humans have tightly restricted genetic engineering. * Hai: Adventurous humans will eventually find the Ultima Thule-Waypoint wormhole, where they meet the Hai, along with other humans who live harmoniously among these alien squirrel people. It is known that the Republic has made contact with the Hai, though this is kept secret from most of humanity, so that the Hai are able to handle the influx of human visitors and settlers. * Unfettered Hai: The Hai have warned human visitors of pirates and the like residing to the north of their space. These Unfettered Hai attack all merchants and Hai with equal ferocity, but share the Hai custom of not attacking people who land on their worlds. If these people happen to have jump drives, the Unfettered are also willing to buy the jump drives from them for peace, and at an impressive 5 million credits a drive. * Korath: Occasionally, merchants on the extreme eastern edge of Syndicate space are attacked by Korath raiders. The Syndicate has disabled several of these raiders, and have plundered their warships for their jump drives and other technologies, along with a cloaking device in their cargo hold. The jump drives are promptly taken by the Republic and the player to deal with the Pug, and later, the cloaking device is taken by the player to defeat the Alphas and their nuclear armaments. * Kor Efreti: Apparently, humans have visited Kor Efreti space in the past, as the Quarg say (with their very archaic human dialect) when you visit Kuwaru Efreti for the first time. However, we learn nothing more about these humans. * Kor Mereti: Along with the Kor Sestor, the player and Admiral Danforth may occasionally encounter Kor Mereti warships on their way to Host to destroy the Alpha base. Humans who have visited Kuwaru Efreti, however, may already have previous, if vague, knowledge of the Kor Mereti's existence. * Kor Sestor: So far, only one other human (and his ship's crew) has ever encountered the Kor Sestor automatons: Admiral Danforth, who follows the player to Host to destroy the Alpha base. Humans who have visited Kuwaru Efreti, however, may already have previous, if vague, knowledge of the Kor Sestor's existence. * Remnant: Remnant space is inaccessible to humans without a Jump Drive or Quantum Keystone and so very few humans would have encountered them, however, it is possible that some may have. The remnant are welcoming of 'true humans', those who are not Alphas and so it is unlikely that there would be any hostility. The Deep learns of the Remnant during the Bactrian storyline. * Quarg: While the Quarg are peaceful, only attacking pirate ships preying on merchants, humans are very wary of the Quarg because of their extreme technological superiority. * Pug: In the main campaign, the Pug go to "war" with humanity, using advanced tier 1 ships and technologies. While the Pug themselves may not feel any real contempt towards humanity, it is likely that almost all humans in human space hate the Pug because of their actions against them in the war. * Wanderers: Being an alien species accessible only by jump drive, the player is the only human who knows about the Wanderers. * Drak: Given that the immensely powerful Quarg speak of the Drak as if they were deities, humans are probably very wary of the Drak as well. It is known that some humans have "spoken" with the Drak before, such as Ulrich at the end of the "There Will Be Riots" mission chain. Furthermore, after the player finishes said mission chain and visits Ildaria, the player is apparently "contacted" by the Drak, who show the player the history of the Rim, and goes to Albert Foster to discuss their next actions. Trivia * We are humans, and in Endless Sky, we play as humans. Category:Species